injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Scorpion
Hanzo Hasashi,' '''better known as', Scorpion' is a guest character and resurrected ninja in the ''Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He appears as a DLC character for $4.99 or for free for those with a Season Pass as well as buying the Ultimate Edition of Injustice. He was released on June 11th. He is a Gadget User. Biography Hanzo Hasashi is raised by the Shirai-Ryu ninja clan, the rivals to the fellow Lin Kuei clan. While Hanzo would be one of their best ninjas, his clan would be horrifically slaughtered, leaving him brutally injured. The warlock Quan Chi approached him and offered him to become his pawn in exchange for the Lin Kuei that was responsible, Sub-Zero. Hanzo accepted, and would gain the moniker Scorpion, being one of the Netherrealm's deadliest participants in the Mortal Kombat tournaments. Mortal Kombat It is known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish for his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Now Scorpion is a hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his own family. Despite his malevolent appearance, he is not inherently evil. He joins the forces of evil when promised a means of resurrecting his clan on Earth, or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered them. Scorpion has also (indirectly) assisted the game's protagonists to fulfill these motives. Although Scorpion is often strict and wrathful, at times he shows a caring side and is very honorable. In the original timeline, when he discovers the Sub-Zero in the second tournament isn't Bi-Han and in fact his more merciful brother, Scorpion vows to protect Kuai Liang instead for killing his kin. In the second timeline, Scorpion truly intended to spare the first Sub-Zero in exchange for the resurrection of his clan, but Quan Chi prevented this. Most notably, in the Mortal Kombat X Comic, it's shown he took in victims and survivors of the Netherrealm War into his iteration of the Shirai Ryu to now protect Earthrealm while also raising Takeda Takahashi. Injustice Before the ninja of vengeance could finish his cold rival, he is transported into another world, a very new place that he is unaware of. In his ending, Trigon accuses Scorpion for leaving his army (unaware that Hanzo is NOT from the DC universe) and both had a massive duel in hell. Scorpion came out as the victor and takes control of the demon king's army, using it to conquer the earth. Powers and Abilities Scorpion is an undead wraith spawned from the Netherrealm, imbued with the very fires of the realm to call and command at his will. Prior to his unlife, he was a skilled assassin and ninja who had mastered the rope dart, a dagger attached to a rope that he would throw to impale his adversary before yanking them back over. After being reborn as an undead, he replaces the rope with a chain and can imbue the blade with hellfire. As an assassin, Scorpion is well versed in the art of combat, able to fight just as well with his hands as he can with a twin set of swords he wields on his back. His nature as an undead wraith affords him greater durability than he possessed in life, and his control over hellfire enhances his lethal prowess. Scorpion can imbue his fists or weapons, especially bladed, with hellfire for added damage, use it to teleport around the battlefield, usually behind his opponent, and even conjure small portals into the Netherrealm to summon a demonic familiar to snatch his opponent. Special Moves *'Bloody Spear (AKA "Get over here!"):' Scorpion fires his chain and kunai from under his arm, and when it connects with his opponent he yanks them towards himself while shouting, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" and when they reach him, he uppercuts them with a flame covered fist. The Meter Burn version has the opponent stop just when they reach Scorpion. *'Hell Fire:' Scorpion summons the fires of the Netherrealm under his opponent, burning them. The Meter Burn version has Scorpion completely consume them in hellfire. *'Teleport Punch:' Scorpion vanishes in a burst of hellfire and reappears behind his opponent, punching them. The Meter Burn version has him deliver a hellfire covered uppercut after the first punch. Can be done in the air. *'Leg Takedown:' Scorpion slides across the ground, tangles his legs with his opponent's and knocks them down. *'Flip Kick:' Scorpion delivers a hellfire covered flipkick to his opponent's jaw. *'Air Throw:' Scorpion catches his opponent midair, spins himself and them and throws them back down to the ground. Mobile Exclusive Move * Doom Slice: Scorpion slices up his opponent multiple times. Character Trait Shroud of Flames: 'Scorpion is encased in an aura of flames from the Netherrealm, which does a moderate amount of damage when activated. While the trait is active, a small amount of damage is done to the opponent if Scorpion is in close proximity to him/her. Other Moves *'Grab: Scorpion grabs his opponent and summons a portal of hellfire under their feet where a demonic skeleton grabs them, pulling them partially down, and Scorpion stomps on their head, sending them into the portal, and they are spat back out of another portal. Super Move *'The Netherrealm: '''Scorpion teleports behind his opponent and kicks him/her in the back, teleporting both him and the opponent to the Netherrealm. He then raises two walls from the ground and launches two spears into the opponent and lights him/her in hell fire. Dragging his opponent by his spears, Scorpion then slams him/her into both walls. Finally, he leaps into the air and slams the opponent into the ground, teleporting them both back to the original arena. Move List Basic Attacks: *Cross Punch *Neck Punch *Hell Spin *Shin Blast *Axe Kick *Inner Power *Lethal Legs *Doom Slice *Blade Overhead *Punishing Jab *Toasty Poke *Uppercut Fury *Front Sweep *Gut Pain Air Attacks: *Flying Revenge *Painless Slam *Soulless Slice Combo Attacks: *Eternal Vengeance *Torment *Damnation *Burning Soul *Dead End *Bloodbath *Underworld *Brimstone *Gravedigger *Doom Blade *Soulless *Revenge Special Attacks: *Bloody Spear *Hell Fire *Teleport Punch *Leg Takedown *Flip Kick *Air Throw Ending ''The fool in the red cape had been dealt with. Now Scorpion would learn how he came to this place. Heretofore, only the sorcerer Quan Chi or the fallen Elder God, Shinnok, could have summoned him. Scorpion's answers appeared in the form of Trigon, who accused Scorpion of deserting Trigon's demon army and stealing from him the glory of besting the High Councilor. The two faced each other in a titanic struggle. Scorpion emerged the victor and assumed control of Trigon's invasion force. Soon this strange new land would be his to rule. Appearance Scorpion wears a more chitinous version of his yellow ninja garb over a black bodysuit, with a red gem on the chest, and bladed gauntlets along with scorpion themed grieves over his legs. His twin blades have hilts shaped in to look like curved scorpion legs to match his stinger shaped kunai. He wears a black and yellow mask over his face and black hood over his head. Injustice Scorpion 1.jpg|Scorpion in the Hall of Justice character viewer (angle 1) Injustice Scorpion 2.jpg|Scorpion in the Hall of Justice character viewer (angle 2) Injustice Scorpion 3.jpg|Scorpion in the Hall of Justice character viewer (angle 3) Injustice Scorpion 4.jpg|Scorpion in the Hall of Justice character viewer (angle 4) Trivia *Scorpion's rival Sub-Zero appears in his intro along with the emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. The necromancer Quan Chi and the fallen Elder God Shinnok are also mentioned in his ending. *Scorpion was revealed to be in the season pass along with Batgirl, General Zod and Lobo through data stored in the game's code. *Patrick Seitz reprises his role from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe and ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011). **As in all the games, Ed Boon provides the vocals for Scorpion's cries of "GET OVER HERE!" and, "COME HERE!" *Scorpion's design in Injustice was created by legendary comic book artist Jim Lee, and is patterned after his namesake arachnid. **This design inspired Scorpion's new look for Mortal Kombat X. **Jim Lee later returned in Injustice 2 to design Scorpion's nemesis, Sub-Zero and the thunder god, Raiden. *Scorpion was made available one week earlier for Season Pass owners. *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' marks it the first time that Scorpion was a downloadable character. In his other appearances, he was playable from the start or as an unlockable character. *His clash line against Batman, "You are no Sub-Zero" is a possible reference to MK vs. DCU, as Batman and Sub-Zero were rivals in that game. **Also in MK vs DCU, Scorpion initially mistakes Batman for Sub-Zero in disguise. *When Scorpion is defeated, he is seen on his knees with his head spinning. This is a reference to the Mortal Kombat "dizzy" state that signals the time to finish your opponent with a Fatality. *Scorpion's outro pose is based on the pose of the NetherRealm Studios logo. *Scorpion is the only character in Injustice: Gods Among Us to not have any reference to being on the Regime or Insurgency side. *Scorpion's Injustice skin can be unlocked in the game Mortal Kombat X by beating 100 ladders in the mobile version of MKX. *Scorpion is the favorite Mortal Kombat character of Ed Boon. *Scorpion was the first character in the Injustice Series to be a guest character in the first game, then along came Sub-Zero, Raiden, Hellboy, and The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in the 2nd game. Category:Ninjas Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Neutral Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Villains Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Characters